bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kazue
Kazue (和枝) is an arrancar Background No Way Back Appearance Personality Equipment Restraints: Kazue wears a pair bracelets that are tightly fastened around his wrist and acts as restraints for his Reiryoku. They were created by and given to Kazue by his father after he mastered controlling his Reiryoku. His Reiryoku is so potent that if he does not wear them, his pressure can make any regular human pass out, if he exerts enough it could cause physical damage. This does not hinder his power as he can defeat an opponent without taking these restraints off. Abilities Hand-to-Hand Combat Mastery: Having taken over 10 different martial arts, Kazue is a master at hand to hand combat. In any fight with a person or spiritual being, hand to hand combat will be his first offensive attacks until he feels he has to resort to other forms of combat. His Mastery of Hand to Hand combat correlates with his super human speed and strength. Kazue has beyond bone crushing strikes that are able to punch a whole straight through Iron. His super human speed mixed in with his hand to hand combat makes most of his attacks untraceable, faster than any eye can see. It takes enhanced reflexes to track his attacks, even then if blocked, his sheer strength would shatter it. Super Human Strength: Kazue's natural strength is incomparable to normal humans and even other beings. During martial arts tournaments, Kazue is known for lifting men larger than himself over his head. His strength is displayed in many of his fights with hollows, he can knock over gillian class hollows using his raw strength. He can even throw on over his head, as well as block their Cero's and other attacks as if they were simple attacks. After training in Hueco Mundo with his father Starrk, Kazue had the ability to swing a Gillian class hollow over his head and slam it into the ground. By simply punching the ground he can cause a huge crater to form, in addition to this, he can focus his strength to cause minor to major damage. This strength is backed up by his speed, so that not only is he strong, but fast so that each attack can deal a large amount of damage fast. Keen Reflexes:'''Reflexes are Kazue's most prominent ability, he has the ability to react to things that most people cannot follow, for example a Cero. Kazue has clairvoyant-like vision that allows him to not just see things faster, but follow and react to them accordingly. These keen reflexes don't just apply to his eyes, but his entire body as well. If an attack is coming from an area he can't see, he'll use his Quincy powers to feel the displacement of Reishi particles according to the opponent or attack and react from that. Even if its an attack that uses no type of spirit energy, the displacement of Reishi can be felt by Kazue. In addition, his sensing ability is that of a master. This goes hand and hand with is reflexes as if he senses something, he can react to it accordingly. '''Immense Spiritual Power: Kazue has potent spiritual energy, so potent that he needs restraints to keep his full power concealed. His spiritual energy is so strong that all he has to do is exert spiritual pressure and most spiritual beings will pass out unless they also have strong spiritual energy. Gillian class Hollows can be killed upon release of his Reiatsu; when Kazue was about to finish up his training in Reiryoku and Reiatsu, he released his power around a group of Gillian class hollows. They were swallowed up by his immense Reiatsu and ultimately destroyed. He also has a nature to his spiritual pressure, wind. Upon release of a large amount of Reiatsu, heavy, sharp hurricane-like winds are created from his Reiatsu. At first, Kazue and Starrk thought this to be a natural reaction of his immense Reiatsu, but when one day training with Starrk he released his Reiatsu near him. The large, sharp gust of wind cut Starrk and continued on until the winds weakened 60 yards away. With his restraints released, his Spiritual energy is overwhelming. Above gillian class hollows or spiritual beings can be affected physically by his spirit energy when he has no restraints. When exerted without restraints, his potent spiritual energy is capable of not only make people pass out, but also kill them if they are weak. *'Reiatsu Control:'Kazue has a huge amount of Reiryoku, with that large amount of Reiryoku comes a large amount to Reiatsu in Kazue's case. From the moment he started learning Quincy techniques at a young age, there was always some training in control over his Reiatsu. With this control, he can mold and form his Reiatsu for defensive and offensive uses. For example, when he exerts his Reiatsu, he can make certain area's weaker than other and some areas stronger than others. Since releasing his Reiatsu can cause a physical effect on people, Kazue has to focus on these certain areas so they won't affect certain people; or effect certain people. *'Reiatsu Wave:' Kazue is capable of controlling his Reiatsu to such a degree that he can release waves of it. He can release his Reiatsu in one large wave around him or concentrate it into one point. Kazue's most used method is creating waves of Reiatsu capable of slicing through things. When training with his father, Kazue taught himself to release this concentrated amount of Reiatsu in the form of slashes. These slashes carry greater power than his Zanpaktou and can slice through things harder than steal and even things as tough as diamonds. These waves extend his capable fighting range when using his Zanpaktou and other purposes. Master Swordsman: Kazue didn't start training with swords until he was taken by his father into Hueco Mundo. There, he was under the direct tutelage of Starrk who was a master swordsman. When fighting with his sword, Kazue's attacks are overwhelming because they are mainly offensive attacks with no defensive ability at all. His attacks are very fast and powerful; even when it seems that he has blocked an attack, its only be cause he is trying to counter it with either his sword or other means. He has trained his muscles to the point where opponents can't predict his attack patterns in the heat of battle. With the addition of his keen reflexes, Kazue can not only attack only offensively, but evade attacks to counter with ease. Master Marksmen Hollow Prowess Master Sonído: Kazue is a master at Sondio, similar to his father, he can move at speeds so great that it seems like he is teleporting. Being a high speed movement technique, Kazue can use this in any part of his body which can enhance already proficient abilities. His father, gave him hands on training on how to master his Sondio, most of the time he is untraceable to even people with proficient reflexes or some type of reflex enhancement. When moving, his body can still be seen in a place where he moved from, causing a person to attack the afterimage. The Sonido usually makes a sound when the person uses it, but Kazue has mastered the technique to the point where his is silent. This makes flowing him even more difficult as he can sneak up on a person unknowingly. Bala: Balas are mainly something Kazue uses for close range situations. With his sword style being offensive, when he counters an attack, he might use his free hand and fire 1 to a series of balas at his opponents. Because of how quickly Kazue can fire Balas, they can create openings in an opponents defense or weaken them enough to effectively attack a difficult opponent. Although Balas lack in power, Kazue can make them be as effective as a Cero. Since they are so easy to handle, Kazue can imbue balas anywhere around his body and to his sword to increase its destructive power. He can power a bala up enough to punch straight through a target that has a defense as hard as iron. Cero: Probably one of his most mastered Hollow technique, Kazue can use Cero in multiple ways and forms. Firing a regular Cero is so simple for Kazue that he doesn't need any incantations to do so, sometimes he may do so for specific means. Kazue's Cero usually doesn't take time to charge and can fire instantly; when he charges his Cero its destructive damage is increased. He can fire one from any part of his body and even control its size and power. To increase damage, he may include a Cero in a hand to hand combat situation and even swordplay. Kazue's Cero's can be as small as a bullet or large enough to blow something as large as a Gillian class hollow away. Kazue also has access to the Gran Rey Cero, which is strong enough to disturb the fabrics of space. Unlike a regular Cero, Kazue has to either fire it from his spirit weapon and charge the Cero to perform it. *'Lazer Sword:' A sword completely formed from a Cero and is the size of a standard Katana. The Lazer Sword is a concentrated Cero that can slice through material like a knife through butter. This sword can even cut through a Gran Rey Cero because of how concentrated it is, although being weaker than the Gran Rey Cero. When it makes contact with something that can hold up against it, the sword gives off large blast of Reiatsu that can blow an opponent away, disrupt their Reiryoku, or cause physical damage to them. If he lets go of the sword, the compressed Cero will go off causing damage to anything around. Enhanced Hierro: Kazue's Hierro isn't enhanced because it's stronger, but because he can move normally while using it. He moves the same as if he wasn't using this technique when using it. This is a huge advantage for Kazue because he can not only be durable but be agile while doing so. He can also concentrate his Hierro in a specific area to make it stronger there, but that would require him to stay still. Furthermore, this advantage of being able to move while using this technique was allowed him to use this while using hand to hand combat. Descorrer: Kazue has access to the technique Descorrer. Mastering it after his training with Starrk, Kazue has the ability to travel to Hueco Mundo whenever he wants. High Speed Regeneration: Kazue had the opportunity to gain more power through the absence of this technique, but decided not to. If any of limbs are cut off or he receives some type of laceration, Kazue can repair it. Zanpakutō Fūjinten (天風神, Heavenly Wind God): Kazue's Zanpakutou is a strictly offensive based Zanpakutou that looks like a regular Katana. It was given to him by his father and created by : Kazue's sword hilt is white with a circular black guard with a golden outline. He has a purple cross guard over his hilt and at the bottom of the hilt is golden as well, his sheath is black and a purple ribbon tied around it. Although it looks like a regular Katana, there is a special addition to the Zanpakutou. Instead of the dull side being dull, it is actually sharper than the sharp side. *'Resurrección:' Unlike regular arrancar who seal the nuclei of their ability in their sword, Kazue's is already still inside of him just sealed up. Similar to the Quincy: Vollständig, Kazue had to train to attain his Resurreccion because it is taxing on his endurance. Its release command is Blow Away, Fūjinten releases a gust of beyond hurricane-like white winds that covers Kazue. The wind pushes back with a strong enough force to blow away things that weigh tons. Kazue doesn't have any major changes, his hair becomes longer and he gains a more muscular physique. His attire doesn't change that much, there is an addition of a long white, sleeveless jacket. When in his Resurreccion, he cannot go into his Quincy: Vollständig or use the full potential of his quincy abilities *'Resurrección Special Ability:' Kazue's physical abilities are greatly enhanced as well has his hollow abilities.. Not only are his abilities enhanced, but he now has the ability to control, manipulate and create the element of wind. : When in his Resurreccion form, Kazue gains access to a new Cero. This Cero can be fired from his hand or through the gun he gained through his resurreccion form. It is strong enough to obliterate or seriously injury beings on a level higher than a Vasto Lordes. This Cero must be charged, and onced fired there is a 30 second cool down on it. Enhanced Hierro: In his Resurreccion form, his Hierro is greatly enhanced, so much that his skin changes color when he uses it. His father described Kazue's Hierro as being harder than steel. He can use this enhanced Hierro in combat situations but can only imbue it onto his fist right below his elbow; or on his legs as well below his knees. He can imbue Hierro onto any part of his body but cannot move that part of the body for as long as he uses enhanced Hierro. Enhanced Speed: Kazue's speed is greatly enhanced as well in his Resurreccion form. When using Sonido, he already has a vast amount of speed, but in his Resurreccion he is untraceable. When training with his father, he was only barley able to keep up with his father's speed; however, he surpasses his father's speed in his Resurreccion form. Enhanced Spiritual Power: Although already powerful, Kazue's spiritual power is increased even further with the addition of his Resurreccion. The other difference besides his spiritual power growing is that there is the addition of wind. Whenever he exerts his Reiatsu, depending on how much he exerts gusts of wind are created. Dragon Twister: A technique in which Kazu spins in place, creating or manipulating wind to circulate around him. After creating substantial winds, he lunges at the person releasing the winds in the form of a tornado that lasts up to 5 seconds.The twister can become large and strong enough to engulf buildings whole. The winds are also sharp enough to cut straight through steel material and things weaker. Dragon Breath: Using his hand, Kazue can fire a large blast of wind that can reach up to 500 mph. It can cover an area similar to a Cero and blow away large structures like buildings. The minimum amount of speed the wind can reach is about 80 mph, Kazue can use this to simply propel himself short distances, or repel an opponent. Category:Quincy Category:Hybrid